vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonas Martin
Dr. Jonas Martin was a powerful witch and the father of Greta and Luka Martin. He teamed up with a powerful vampire named Elijah Mikaelson in an attempt to kill Elijah's brother Niklaus, who Jonas believed to have kidnapped his daughter. While trying to help Elijah in this plan, his son was accidentally killed by Damon Salvatore after he invaded the Salvatore Boarding House in his astral form. In his grief, Jonas went on a rampage at the Mystic Grill in order to find Elena Gilbert, which resulted in the injuries of many people. He was ultimately killed by Katherine Pierce (who was impersonating Elena) and Stefan Salvatore in ''The House Guest''. Jonas was a member of the Martin Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two Dr. Jonas Martin was first seen in Katerina at the Mystic Grill eating dinner with with his son, Luka. There he meets and introduced himself to Bonnie, who he invites to sit with them. They sit and chat about their family history and while they moved. Eventually he starts asking Bonnie questions about her family, specifically whether they had originated from Salem, Massachusetts. When Jeremy arrive, Bonnie moves to leave and feels a magical connection with Luka. In The Sacrifice, Jonas breaks into the Gilbert House, collecting Elena's hair, jewelry and a photo of herself in preparation for a spell. Back at the Martin Residence, Jonas performs the Shadow locater spell for Elijah. When Luka arrives home from school, Jonas notices that he is not acting right. Later Luka tells him that Bonnie is channeling him, linking him to her, causing Luka to collapse on the floor. Jonas rushes to his son's side stepping in and halting the connection between Luka and Bonnie. Has Luka is recovering, Elijah returns to Jonas, from his trip to see Elena, Rose and Slater, telling him that Elena is safe. In By the Light of the Moon, Jonas persuades Luka to trick Bonnie into thinking they were successful in their attempt to destroy the moonstone, when in reality he had Luka take it from her instead. In Daddy Issues, Jonas approaches Bonnie; she tells him that she has nothing to say to them as she has found out that they are working with Elijah. That she no longer trusts the Martin witches. Later, Jonas is seen helping Elijah uphold his deal with Elena and saves Stefan and Caroline from a pack of werewolves. In The Dinner Party, at Elijah's request after he is undaggered, performs a locator spell to find Elena. He also learns that Bonnie has bewitched and interrogated Luka, learning that his daughter, Greta, was allegedly kidnapped by Elijah’s brother, Klaus. He confronts Bonnie and Jeremy at the Gilbert and strips (or blocks) Bonnie's magic before storming out of the house, telling Bonnie that "If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me." In The House Guest, Jonas accepts a meeting with Bonnie and Stefan, set up by Luka. They talk and try to work out a deal to work together, though he declines. Through this meeting, Jonas discovered that Elijah was daggered by the Salvatores, and believing that continuing their work with Elijah would be their best bet, he decided they should revive him. Later, Jonas enlists his son's help in reviving Elijah. He performs an astral projection spell on Luka and sends him to the Salvatore Boarding House where he finds Eljiah, daggered once again. As Jonas continues the spell, Luka attempts to pull the dagger from Elijah's chest, though Damon steps in setting the invisible force ablaze using a flame-thrower to force the presence away, resulting in Luka's physical body spontaneously catching fire at the Martin Residence. He attempts to save his son by putting out the flames though soon discovers that he is unable to heal the wounds and has died. He attempts to bring him back through a resurrection spell, though he fails. Full of anger and grief, Jonas cast a locator spell for Elena, believing her to be his only way of getting his daughter back. He tracked her down to the Grill, and when Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena don't immediately cave to his demands, he set the bar on fire and exploded multiple bottles of liquor, hurting several people in the process. Caroline Forbes lunged at Jonas and was about to feed on him to protect Elena when he cast a pain infliction spell on her that incapacitated her enough for him to get away. When Matt Donovan saw Jonas hurting Caroline, he tried to fight against him as well, and Jonas stabbed him in the neck with a bottle. In the chaos, Elena managed to sneak out of the restaurant, forcing him to rethink his plan. attacks and kills Jonas]] He ultimately decided to go to the Gilbert's House, where he tried to kill her again, not realizing that it was actually Katherine in disguise. When Jonas tried to attack her, she lunged at him, biting him on the neck and feeding on him seemingly to death. However, when Bonnie knelt beside him to close his eyes with her hands, Jonas sat up and put his hands on Bonnie's head and seemed to be casting a spell on her, so Stefan, believing that Jonas was hurting Bonnie, quickly snapped his neck. It was later revealed by Bonnie that he had actually been magically giving her back her powers, as well as providing her with the information she needed to finally kill Klaus once and for all. In the episode Klaus, it was revealed that Jonas' daughter Greta had not been kidnapped, and instead was actually willingly working for Klaus. When Elena informed her that her family had been looking for her, Greta replied that they were wasting their time because she wasn't actually lost, essentially saying that Jonas and Luka had died for nothing. Powers and Abilities Jonas Martin had proven to be a powerful Witch of the Martin family who was fond of collecting Grimoires from different sources. He was the first and only witch in the series to be seen blocking another witch from using their power by simply touching them, like he did with Bonnie, however it is likely that because Bonnie was still new to the craft this was possible, however the case, no other witch has been shown to demonstrate this feat except with the help of cursed shackles. He was also the first and one of a handful of witches able to cast a spell on multiple targets at once, throughout the franchise, the others being Liv, Beau, Davina, Freya, Dahlia to name a few. Relationships *Elijah and Jonas (Allies) Appearances Season 2 *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' (Death) *''The Last Day'' (Mentioned) Gallery jonas2.jpg jonas_212.jpg Dp007.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-017.png Season2-the-house-guest-018.png Screenshot_1309.jpg Screenshot_1320.jpg Screenshot_1321.jpg Screenshot_1332.jpg Screenshot_1465.jpg Screenshot_1483.jpg Screenshot_1484.jpg Trivia *Since The Other Side has been destroyed, he has likely found peace or was sucked into oblivion *Jonas was the very first witch and one of the few witches in the series to be seen to affect multiple targets with a single spell at a given time; i.e. when he took out the pack of werewolves with a large pain infliction spell. **Liv who was very skilled at telekinesis, caused multiple objects to fly in different directions at the same time to demonstrate her power to Tyler. **Beau caused most of the coffins in a large warehouse to violently erupt, leaving a catastrophic aftermath. **Katie, while channeling The Ancestors was able to cast a crippling pain infliction on a group of vampire, going as far as to stop Marcel Gerard, who was being help with magic by Davina. **Davina was able to cast a pain infliction spell on multiple werewolves at once as well as a sleeping spell on a room filled with people causing all of them to fall to the floor asleep **Freya was able to simultaneously snap the necks of multiple Strix Vampires that attacked her while in a room in Morocco even while in Astral Form. **Dahlia was able to share a fraction of her power to multiple humans, giving them the ability to practice witchcraft. *Jonas was the first of three recurring characters to be physicians on the show, followed by Meredith Fell and Josette Parker **Jonas was also the first of two characters who were both physicians and witches, along with Jo Parker. *As a hobby, Jonas collected old grimoires that he came across in his travels, as he held a strong belief that all witches are related to each other through their connection to nature. *When Jonas died, Bonnie took possession of his collection of grimoires in order to help the Mystic Falls Gang with their battles, including the fight against Klaus that Jonas intended to join prior to his death. See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Martin Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters